Malware applications are prevalent. Indeed, malware applications may come in a variety of forms and may introduce viruses, steal account information, charge subscription fees while providing no value, and perform other malicious actions. Malware applications are generally associated with potential malware domain names. For example, domain name “ivklhvfyyvf.org” may represent a potential malware domain name since such a domain name, with such an anomalous sequence of alphanumeric characters, would be an unlikely destination for a web surfer. Many malware distribution sites may use such fabricated domain names to spread malware applications to unsuspecting users. However, using conventional computer security techniques to detect potential malware domain names may be limited, time-consuming, and resource-intensive.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with conventional malware domain name identification technologies.